


Daddy's Care

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Age Play, Bisexual Yazawa Nico, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico can't sleep, and asks her daddy to sleep with her.





	Daddy's Care

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are adults in this fic. That is not her actual father, just an unnamed guy she's intimate with.

“Daddy, I can’t sleep.”

Nico lightly tugged on daddy’s sleeve to get his attention, her eyes squinty from how bright the desk lamp was. She really didn’t want to interrupt her daddy while he’s studying for a test, but she didn’t want to go back to bed without him either. She felt lonely not being in his arms, even if she had several plush bears to hug in her sleep. Mumbling sleepily again, Nico asked, “Can daddy please sleep with me tonight?”

Daddy gave her a smile. He considered that for a few seconds, and then closed his notebooks and put his pencils away. Studying for that test could wait, but putting his baby girl to sleep was immediate. Standing up and gently petting Nico on the head, he smiled and said gently, “Alright, let’s get you to bed then. Daddy will sleep with you tonight.”

“Thank you daddy.” Nico smiled and rubbed her eyes, she knew she could always count on her daddy. She headed back towards the bedroom, her daddy following right behind her with his hand resting on her diapered butt, and laid down in bed.

Sitting in bed next to her, her daddy smiled and picked up her pacifier off the pillow, which had fallen out of her mouth when she got up, and placed it back in her mouth. Looking at how happy that had made Nico, daddy couldn’t help but smile. “Hmm, how would Nico like daddy to help her sleep? Would Nico like daddy to sing her a lullaby?”

Hugging her stuffed bears tightly to her chest, Nico shook her head. Lullabies are for mommy Nozomi to sing, and mommy’s too busy tonight to come over as well. And besides, they both knew daddy didn’t know any lullabies.

“Would Nico like daddy to hold her while she sleeps?”

A happy look on her face, Nico nodded, and eagerly sucked on the pacifier in her mouth. Normally that would mean that daddy was going to do things to her with her diaper off, but considering how tired the both of them were that night, it was just going to be spooning and cuddling.

“Alright alright, daddy will hold you while you sleep.”

As daddy laid down next to her, Nico turned onto her side and squeezed her stuffed bears eagerly. Feeling her daddy’s body warmth so close to her calmed her down, and feeling his arm around her waist pulling her closer made her happy. Sure, daddy may be shorter than her, but he still made a good big spoon. 

Her daddy’s soft kiss planted on her neck, his warm breath rolling gently against her skin, Nico almost wished he’d reach his other arm around and start feeling her petite breasts, but she knew that he wouldn’t that night, not on a school night. At least simply having him by her side was good enough for her, and calming enough that Nico’s able to get comfortable, her plush bears in her arms, her pacifier in her mouth, her diaper hugging her butt. She had everything she could need in that moment, and could not ask for anything more. Nico loved her daddy, and was so blissful she could fall asleep that night in his arms.


End file.
